


rainy afternoon tv

by eg1701



Series: 90s reddie for the soul [8]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Love Languages, M/M, Soap Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Eddie and Richie watch TV, and talk about love languages, soap operas, and the other Losers
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: 90s reddie for the soul [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800730
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	rainy afternoon tv

**Author's Note:**

> it doesn't matter but the soap opera they're watching is the young and the restless cause that's what we used to watch lol.
> 
> according to the internet the actual love language book didn't come out until '94, but richie's is touch and eddie's is words of affirmation, thank you for coming to my ted talk.

It had been gloomy out for most of the morning, rain threatening to fall but never quite getting around to committing to it. It was cold out too, and wet. Not the kind of weather you wanted to be out in, which was why Richie had decided that today was the perfect day to stay in.  


Eddie was in the living room, he could tell from the sound of the TV playing, and he put on the coffee to brew before heading out to see him.  


“You look tired,” he said, leaning against the doorway.  


Eddie looked up, “And you look like an idiot. You’ve been wearing your glasses a lot lately.”  


Richie shrugged, “You don’t like them?”  


“No,” Eddie shook his head, “I like them alot. I thought _you_ didn’t like them.”  


“Eh,” he frowned, “I get tired of contacts after a while. What are you watching?”  


“Oh, one of the soap operas my mom watches. I figured I wouldn’t have to pay too much attention.”  


Richie raised his eyebrows, “You don’t seem like the soap opera type Eds.”  


“Actually the overdramatics remind me of you. Come sit with me?”  


“You don’t need to ask me twice,” Richie chuckled, “Incoming.”  


He threw himself down on the sofa, and after a moment of finagling, settled his head in Eddie’s lap, turned just enough to be able to see the TV. He didn’t particularly care what was on, he just liked the company.  


“Eds?”  


“Hmm?” Eddie replied. Richie could tell he was still slightly paying attention to the TV, regardless of what he said, but he put an arm across Richie’s chest softly, reassuring him in a way.  


“Do you think I’m clingy?”  


Eddie frowned, and suddenly his full attention was on Richie, “Clingy? What are you, a toddler? You’re not clingy.”  


“I mean, I think my current positioning would disagree with you there.”  


“Even if you are, I don’t mind it. I like being near you. I like _you_. What makes you think that I wouldn’t?”  


Richie shrugged, “I was just thinking. I mean, it must be annoying, when I wake you up at night with bad dreams or-”  


“Rich, don’t say that. Why would I mind that? Don’t I do the same thing to you? We’re both well acquainted with bad dreams honey. Look, don’t you like being like this? Putting your head in my lap, and holding hands or whatever it is?”  


“Yeah,” Richie said, his voice thick, “Yeah. I do.”  


“And I like it too. Now please Richie, I think these two are about to get a divorce. Don’t worry about all that. Clearly people have bigger problems than us.”  


He leaned down just enough to kiss Richie’s forehead, and Richie chuckled.  


“Maybe I should audition for a soap opera. What do you think?”  


“Make sure it’s one my mother watches,” Eddie said casually, “I’d go visit just to see her face. Be worth the price of the plane ticket.”  
“

Have you talked to her lately?” Richie asked carefully. He didn’t like bringing up Sonia, but Eddie seemed to appreciate sometimes having the opportunity to discuss her. Richie knew that Eddie thought it was best to keep the topic off the table. That Richie didn’t want to hear about her because of the way she treated him, the way she talked about him.  


But that wasn’t true. She was, if nothing else, Eddie’s mother. And Eddie’s relationship with her was complicated for sure, and Richie wasn’t going to make that worse, that was a given. If talking about it helped Eddie, then Richie would bite back any of the really terrible comments and listen.  


If Richie was reassured by touch, Eddie was reassured by words. Maybe that was a perfect balance.  


“No, not for a few weeks now. I’ll try and call when it’s closer to Thanksgiving. I’m sure she’ll convince someone to invite her over, play up the pity card,” he sighed and shook his head, “I don’t know Rich. I just wish I knew how to quit picking up the phone.”  


“Well to be perfectly fair Eds, moving out of her house and across the country was a pretty big step. I don’t think you give yourself enough credit.”  


“Oh yeah? That your professional opinion on the matter Mr. Tozier? Maybe you should just get your own talk show.”  


Richie nodded, “I think I’d be pretty good at it. Get all our friends to come on and talk about their stuff. I think Bill could use the time to advertise. Bev could show off her newest designs.”  


“I’d be there in the front row every day,” Eddie said, and despite the fact that this was all a joke, some hypothetical show that Richie was fairly positive would never exist, Richie was pretty sure he meant it, “What would you call it?”  


“It would have to be something creative,” Richie replied, “There’s lots of competition. And since you’re mediocre at best-”  


Richie sighed dramatically, “Everyday you hurt me Spaghetti Man.”  


“Somebody’s got to keep you humble Rich,” Eddie said, “Because the media surely isn’t. They seem to be under the impression that you’re incredibly funny.”  


“Did you not _just_ say you’d be in the front row of my made up talk show? What _would_ I call it?”  


“Beep beep Richie, every morning at nine,” Eddie laughed, and kissed again, “You caught me there though. Guess I’m a sap too. They’re never gonna let us live this down.”  


“Who? The other Losers?”  


“Yeah, them.”  


“That’d be pretty bold coming from Haystack.”  


Eddie chuckled, “Yeah, I suppose it would. You think they figured it out by now, about us?”  


Richie considered this, “Bet Bev has. We could probably tell them. They wouldn’t care.”  


“I know,” Eddie combed his fingers gently through Richie’s hair, thinking, “Maybe when we see them at the end of the month. It’s sort of nice, having something for just us.”  


“Well just us and occasionally your mom when she calls to bitch at you.”  


“Richie.”  


“Sorry,” Richie said, though they both knew he wasn’t really, “You want some coffee? I put some on but then got distracted by your cute face.”  


He reached up to pinch Eddie’s cheek and Eddie playfully swatted him away.  


“Finish watching this episode with me,” Eddie said, “You can see what kind of talent they look for. Then you get the coffee, and I’ll make something to eat. We can sit on the porch and you can practice your monologue.”  


“God, I love it when you talk domestic to me.”  


“I know,” Eddie rolled his eyes, “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks as always! i know this one was short and simple, but i've been in a weird writing spot lately, and i'm trying to zap myself back into this! I'm thinking the other losers will be making an appearance soon.


End file.
